


Closer

by Ashting



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 里歐扯掉自己的上衣，單手扣住加洛的下巴，在吻上對方前一刻說道：「你自找的。」
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, 里加 - Relationship, 里歐x加洛





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：The Chainsmokers - Closer

加洛的手指在沙發上跟著電視傳來音樂敲著節拍，帶繭的修長手指隨機輕點著，里歐的目光雖然看著前方的電視螢幕，但眼角的餘光卻在意著的對方擺在一旁的手掌——與他的只差一個指節的距離。  
他該再靠近一些嗎？或是該找個理由接近？里歐的注意力早已從無趣的電視節目上分神，在連假第三天的午後，暫時不需要理會隨時可能響起的警報的他，想著該不該牽起自家戀人的手這種無謂的問題。  
里歐悄悄曲起前端的指節，把手掌偷偷往前拉了一些，與加洛之間的距離又縮短了一些，他能夠從沙發輕微的震動感受到對方打著節拍的速度，但還不夠接近，然而在里歐思考的同時，加洛卻先做出行動。  
那雙大手直接覆上他的手背，五指插入他的指縫間，緊緊扣住他的手掌，里歐低頭望著兩人十指交扣的手，才又抬頭望著加洛，而身旁的戀人像是有些不好意思地用手指搓了搓鼻尖，露出笑容後乾笑了幾聲。  
「嘿嘿。」里歐盯著加洛的臉龐，對方髮際旁的耳朵泛紅，像是撒嬌又像是討饒般地喊了他的名字：「里歐⋯⋯」  
他反手抓住加洛的手掌，拉起對方的手後在比自己的膚色深一點的手腕上落下親吻，嘴唇緩緩在手背的皮膚上游移，用小虎牙在指關節上輕咬，被加洛搶先的氣勢很快就被里歐帶回，原本只是紅了耳垂，在他舔上對方的指腹時，紅暈渲染到雙頰，里歐不由得勾起嘴角。  
他收起自己跨在前方桌上的雙腿，抓著加洛的手沒有放開，一個轉身壓上對方的身體，把人關在自己和沙發之間，里歐忍不住又吻了加洛的手背，嘴唇離開後他以鼻尖慢慢地摩挲，果然沒過多久就讓對方被撩撥地勃起。  
里歐順勢把加洛的手壓在沙發的椅背上，他低頭湊近對方的面前，他們之間只剩下幾釐米的距離，但里歐的吻卻遲遲不落下，每當加洛抬頭想靠近，他就後退一些，一來一往像是跳著探戈，始終無法觸及彼此。  
刻意壓下自己的腰讓兩人都已經興奮的性器隔著褲子磨擦，里歐聽著加洛逐漸紊亂的呼吸，卻依舊玩著磨人的忍耐遊戲，像是在報復加洛剛才搶先他一步牽手一樣，里歐笑得更深，也惹來戀人的不耐。  
「夠了⋯⋯夠了里歐⋯⋯」在差一點就追到他的吻卻又落空後，加洛的下巴抵在里歐的頸窩，溫熱的吐息搔著他的頸間，「求你了。」  
加洛討好似的吻著他耳朵和頸部的交界，一個又一個親吻慢慢往上延伸，最後里歐感覺到耳朵內一陣濕軟，舌頭在耳裡舔弄的水聲淫靡而色情，他終於放開束縛加洛的手，而對方也在瞬間把大腿纏上他的腰間，交錯的小腿在里歐的尾椎輕輕磨擦，催促著他。  
里歐扯掉自己的上衣，單手扣住加洛的下巴，在吻上對方前一刻說道：「你自找的。」

【END】


End file.
